Earthworm Kim 3D
by Pyrobunneh
Summary: Now in no dimensions! Less frustration! More story!  Kim is a suppressed personality living in Jim's head. When Jim suffers a serious brain injury from a falling cow, it's up to Kim to put his mind back together again. On hiatus due to lack of interest.
1. Earthworm Kim and Earthworm Jim

Earthworm Jim is copyrighted to Doug Tennapel, one of my favorite authors.

1697…Another pink mark on the marble wall to mark another passing day.

Earthworm Kim put her lipstick down on a nearby table. She gazed around her room, looking at her extravagant furniture, her oak bookcases, and shining jewelry lying around. She heaved a heavy sigh; her home which was modeled after roman architecture and made of pure marble was everything a girl like herself could want. She had it all; jewelry, clothing, literature, music and unlimited gourmet food. All that didn't change the fact that she was alone. All the material goods this world could provide would never make up for the fact that she was alone and unwanted, trapped in the mind of a superhero.

Kim walked to a pair of oval shaped screens carved into the white wall. What was strange about these screens was that through them, Kim was able to see the life that her male alter ego lived. She watched him everyday, envying him and wishing that she was living his life, instead of being stuck inside his head.

Her male alter ego, known as Earthworm Jim, self proclaimed protector of the cosmos, was a worm with bulbous eyes ,one eye having a green iris and the other having no iris and a large under bite. He wore a large, muscular super suit which was predominantly white, with two blue belts criss-crossing across his front from his shoulders to his waist. Jim's suit also had blue gloves and a blue belt going across its waist which held Jim's signature red ray gun. Her own suit mirrored Jim's except that her's was predominately pink, with her belts and gloves being a dark purple. That and her suit was more feminine, still quite muscular like her male counterparts, but with womanly curves.

Jim didn't even know she existed.

Before the suit, the aspects that made up her and Jim where together, as was normal with regular earthworms, but the suit couldn't have that. When the suit had fallen from the sky and landed on them, it bombarded them with rays that mutated their body causing it to grow and form a face. It then through some mental power separated the female aspects from the male aspects in their brain. Each half formed their own personalities, herself and Jim. She had been quickly suppressed by the suit's mental powers. She had mulled over why that had happened that way, why she hadn't been chosen, and couldn't think of a good enough reason. She wondered what Jim had that she didn't. She was pretty sure that intelligence wasn't why Jim was picked. The man tried repeatedly eating a rock hard object, simply because it's name implied it was a food. Maybe it was his single minded determination.

Kim sighed for what was most likely the millionth time in her life, if you could call it that. She would be happy if she could just live like Jim for just a little while, with friends and battling baddies. She didn't want to permanently take over, she knew that he had a life, and she couldn't just take it away forever. But… just for a little while she wished. Kim knew it was a hopeless dream. There was no way that she could escape her mental prison. The best she had were the oval screens.

Kim sat down and listened in on Jim's life.

"Hey, little buddy! Want to listen to my accordion solo?"

Jim hopped excitedly from foot to foot on his blue carpet. The Terlawk country fair was happening tomorrow and the people of Terlawk had decided to invite the slimy superhero to play at the event. He was just itching to try out his song on someone.

Peter Puppy, a beige intelligent dog who stood on his hind legs, winced at the thought of listening to one of Jim's songs. It's not that Jim wasn't good; it was just that pretty much all of the music Jim liked listening to and playing hurt Peter's ears. Peter didn't want to hurt his larger friend's feelings, so he quickly thought up a plausible excuse.

"Sorry big fella, I've got to go uh... get my shirt dry cleaned." Peter said referring to the blue button down shirt he wore. Seeing Jim's disappointed face, he quickly added, "Why don't you ask Snott?" Jim's face instantly lit up. "Yeah! I'll call him right now!"

Kim snorted. Hadn't Jim figured out yet that Peter didn't like the accordion? Well, her male side was quite oblivious to a lot of things. Kim herself really liked the accordion. In fact, she liked almost everything Jim did, albeit with a few differences. She listened to Jim play a happy and cheerful song on the accordion as Snott, a green pile of, what else, snot with eyes and a mouth listened intently to the song.

Once the song was finished, Jim eagerly asked Snott," So? What do you think? Isn't my song just superiffic?"

Snott replied in his own language of gurgles, burps and raspberries which Jim seemed to understand.

"Really? You really think so?" Jim happily said in reply to Snott's positive comment.

"Yeah, in fact, you should invite your friends to listen to it! I'm sure that just listening to your song would be worth the trip!" Snott bubbled back.

"That is a groovy idea, Snott! I'll get right on it!" Jim reached into his super suit pocket and pulled out his super heroic phone notebook. "Let's see…the King of Rock and Roll would probably enjoy my song…" Jim reached into another pocket and pulled out a phone.

After a hundred phone calls, Jim decided to go out to the store to get a couple of ingredients for dinner. It was his turn today to cook and he was planning on a good old fashioned barbeque meal.

A few people turned their heads when they heard a loud and dramatic gasp come from the canned food section. "What is this bee sting on the smooth skin of good?" Snott, who had tagged along with Jim, picked up one of the offending cans. "Fatty Roswell's canned fast food?" He read aloud.

"The unspeakable horror of it all!" Jim feigned fainting. "Fast food is meant to be eaten hot and still popping from the fast food store! Not eaten from a cold and unfeeling can!" Jim put his face up to the can and looked its alien chef mascot in the printed eye," You are all that stands for culinary evil! I will write to my local fast food salesman about this!" Jim glared at the can for a couple more minutes 'til Snott pulled on his leg," Jim. People are staring again." Jim looked up" Huh? Oh, heh heh, don't mind me. I'm just really into my food." Jim waved at the group staring people. As he waved, he absently dropped the can he was holding on his foot. He bit his lip feeling the artificial pain from the super suit. "Agh!" He hopped on one foot clutching the other, " You win this time Fatty, but next time I'll be the one laughing, for you will be banned from this fine store's shelves." The group of people who honestly had nothing better to do continued to stare at Jim.

"Always the socially awkward one" Kim commented from her spot in Jim's head.

Jim hurried through the store and picked up the canned beans, cheese and pickles he had come for without anymore encounters with villainous food.

Back at home, Jim began whipping up a dinner of chopped brisket sandwiches. "Don't forget! Peter doesn't like a lot of barbeque sauce!" Kim called out. Jim stopped pouring barbeque sauce on Peter's sandwich. "That's right, glad I remembered." Kim heard Jim's thoughts echo in the room. Jim always attributed her to be his memory or commonsense. He then turned to his and Snott's sandwiches and drowned them in barbeque sauce.

"Hahahahahahah! Ohhh, Snott, you tell some of the best jokes." Jim said around a bite of sandwich. Another happy dinner scene; moments like these made Kim both glad and melancholy. Peter eagerly dipped another chip into a dip on the table. "Jim, this is really good." He said munching blissfully, "What is it?"

"I don't know, I saw it a while ago at the store and picked it up because it had such a happy sheep on the bottle." Jim picked up the bottle the dip came in," Uncle Ewe's Haggis Dip" he spoke out loud. Peter swallowed heavily with a disgusted look on his face. Kim put her hand to her face; this always happened.

Jim smiled, "What do you know! It's made out of-"

Peter interrupted in a sickened voice," I know, the heart, lungs and liver of a sheep boiled in its own stomach." His face turned a light shade of green," Ooof...I think I'm done for the day."

"Oh, that's too bad, fuzz buddy, we were just about to have pie." Jim said in a disappointed tone.

Peter instantly lost the sick look on his face." Pie? Why didn't you say so? I love pie!"

"Everyone loves pie, silly!" Jim laughed as he cut a slice for Peter.

And so, the evening passed peacefully and happily for the threesome.

Jim laid down in bed and starred at the ceiling. He was so excited. Tomorrow was going to be a great day. Maybe he would even get to fight some baddies tomorrow. It depended on if they had healed from their last beating enough to try again. He hoped that no bad guys showed up during his solo though. That would really beat eggs.

In his head, Kim laid down in her own bed. She didn't physically need sleep, but it gave her mental rest. She was somewhat happy. She felt Jim's feelings and was enjoying the happiness he radiated. She was stuck and alone, but at least she was stuck in the head of a cheerful and funny guy like Jim. "Goodnight, Jim!" She called out.

"MMmmm…Goodnight, Me..." Jim mumbled already half asleep drifting into dreams of cowboys and superheroes.

00000===000000

When I played Earthworm Jim 3d, I nearly popped blood vessels from how frustrated and mad I was. Man, that game was difficult. So, when I finally completed the game 100% and got to play as Kim, imagine the utter disappointment I felt when I saw that the story was no different with Kim. The only thing that was different was that it was even more difficult. So, I chose instead of accidentally hospitalizing myself from internal bleeding to write a story for Kim. This story will have some differences from the game, but I will stay pretty much with the order. Okay, I know Jim eats dirt, but in the show it also says he eats meat and other things, so I'm going to go ahead and assume that he's an omnivore. Plus, he has teeth, what could they be for other than food? Also, Earthworm Jim 3d is based off the show and the game, so things are mixed. Honestly, I think that the game and show fit well together. Besides Peter Puppy's origins and Queen Slug-for-a-butt's death.


	2. Day of the Fair

Earthworm Jim is copyrighted to Doug Tennapel

"Hurry up, Peter, Hurry up!"

Jim speed walked on the dirt road as his furry friend struggled to keep up. "Jim, why do we have to hurry so much anyway? The fair doesn't start for another hour!"

Jim stopped and turned to his pal," Peter, we don't want to miss an instant of this incredible event! Plus, getting there early means we get to see all the effort and work it takes to set up a place as magical as the fair!" Jim turned away from Peter, stood up tall and looked up to the sky. A golden light from nowhere bathed his face," Think about it! These people slave for hours on end, toiling way for our sake! The least we could do is honor these valiant people and their commendable work by acknowledging their existence! It's the right thing to do!"

Peter crossed his arms with a bored expression on his face," Right, You just want to get there early because you want to share your accordion song with as many people as possible."

Jim turned his head 180 degrees without changing his upstanding pose," Nuh-Uh!" he retorted. Peter chuckled, "Come on, big guy, we're wasting time talking." Peter walked past Jim.

"Hey, wait up!"

Orange and white flags fluttered in the breeze, People milled back and forth preparing for the country fair. Rides and tents were set up as costumes were donned.

A large rotund man in a suit and top hat climbed the stage where live music was going to be played. He was followed by our favorite accordion playing hero.

The Terlawk Mayor turned to Jim. "This, m'boy, is where you'll be playing your song." Jim grinned a huge, truck sized smile," Wow! Peter, look at this! Isn't this great? A real country stage! " Jim looked around, admiring the wooden structure. He breathed deeply," Smell that! The sweet scent of fresh hay!" Jim picked up an object on the stage floor," Look, they even have one of those jugs you can blow into and make music!" Jim put his lips to the rim of the jug and tried blowing. All he managed to make was the wet slapping sound of flapping lips. "Oh? Hmmm…" Jim tried again on the jug. He once again got the wet slapping sound. "Hmm…." He narrowed his eyes at the jug like it was one of his adversaries.

As Jim struggled to master the tricky jug, Peter talked to the Mayor about the fair. "So, what sort of stuff is happening this year at the fair, Mayor?"

The mayor gripped his suit's collar and responded,"Lots of stuff, m'boy! Why we have so much stuff, you'll probably have to come tomorrow to see everything!"

"What sort of 'stuff'?" Peter asked wanting to get to the point.

"Lots! Let's see… There's the petting zoo, the game booth, Rides, Animal shows… erm…Contests and the food court! Oh! And not to mention live music!" The Mayor motioned to the stage they were on.

"D'oh!" Jim called out from where he was, failing again to get a note from the jug.

Peter smiled at his friend's antics, "That's good, I was hoping for a lot of cool stuff to do with my buddy." The mayor laughed heartily with his belly and moustache," Dohoho! That's nice to hear, son! I hope you boys have a wonderful time here at the fair!" The mayor took a step back," Now, I've got to go check up on the other activities happening around here. I want everything perfect for the fair. The people here deserve it after all of the crazy alien attacks that have happened." The Mayor's jolly face turned sad for a moment before brightening again," I'm mighty glad we have someone like your pal, Jim to take care of those pests though." The Mayor turned and left," See you around!" Peter waved, "Bye!"

Meanwhile in Jim's head, Kim was just finishing her make up. Funny, how she managed to wake up looking ruffled and tired in the morning even though she was made of thoughts. Kim checked her blonde voluminous hair making sure not a single strand was out of place and touched up her pink bow that sat in the middle of her head at her hairline.

There. Perfect. She smiled a cute smile, admiring her beauty in the silver mirror. "GAH!" Kim's pink eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She put a hand to her forehead with an annoyed look on her face. She had been trying to ignore Jim for the past several minutes, but it looked like he wasn't going to quiet down anytime soon. She got up from her make up table and went over to the oval screens that showed what Jim saw. She observed for a moment at what Jim was doing, wincing every time he shouted in his mind. Jim was so silly sometimes, trying the same method over and over again and expecting a different result. She knew what the instrument Jim was trying to play was, and she knew how to play it. Jim probably knew too, as they shared the same memory, it was just probably deep inside covered under everything else he memorized. "Move your lips about an inch away from the rim and then blow on it!" Kim shouted at Jim.

Jim paused in his actions and tried how Kim had told him. Out came a deep 'fooooo' sound. "Hey, it worked! Thanks to my four hyper intelligent brains I was able to solve this perplexing instrument!" Jim turned to his puppy pal and happily shouted, "Hey, Peter! Check out what I can do!"

Assured that Jim would not mentally shout anymore, Kim went back to her make up table to finish putting on her accessories. She pinned her favorite large pink diamond earrings on and as she was doing so, saw in her own sort of mind's eye what Jim had been doing a couple of minutes ago. Even when she wasn't watching Jim, she knew what he was doing; because his memories, which took a couple of minutes to reach her from the brain, would tell her. She giggled at his struggles with the jug from a little while ago, even when he was frustrated, he was funny.

Kim loved days like today, when Jim would only have fun. She got to see lots of people and feel Jim's happiness. Days like this made her forget the position she was in. The days she disliked the most were days when Jim fought most of the day. She really wanted to join the fight against evildoers, to crush them under the pointy heel of justice. Days like that reminded her that she couldn't do anything except help Jim when he couldn't figure out a solution to his problems. Kim shook her head, she shouldn't dwell on such depressing thoughts, she should just enjoy the day with Jim. Kim walked over to the oval screens and wished up a corn dog that Jim was currently eating. That was the only perk about living in here, she could wish for any material thing she wanted; her only limitation was her imagination.

"Jim, come on, I want to see the fair." Peter impatiently tapped his foot with his fingers in his ears. This was the twentieth fair worker Jim had stopped to play for. Now, people were coming in and Peter wanted to see the attractions before they got too crowded. "Hold on, fuzz buddy, almost finished." Jim said continuing to play. The workers in front of them, an elderly woman and her daughter listened appreciatively. "This spaghetti noodle is really good." The old woman commented squinting through her glasses. The daughter laughed in response to her mother's comment. Jim laughed too, simply because he enjoyed laughing with people. The old lady giggled and turned to Peter, "Tee hee! I don't know why we're laughing!" Peter huffed in irritation as the group continued to laugh, this was taking forever.

Jim had finally finished his song. After dropping off his equipment at the stage, he and Peter decided to ride the fair rides. Jim took every daring ride he could, taking the roller coaster ten times, the high drop seven times and the sling shot ride twelve times. Peter skipped out on those rides, he didn't want to upset his stomach. He instead rode the merry go round the entire time, enjoying its tranquil and rhythmic ups and downs. The duo decided to ride the cup and train ride together.

"Hahaha! I mean it Peter! You should have seen the guy's face! When he got on he was all like, I'm so tough. But when the ride started I swear he looked like an owl his eyes were so big! Ahahaha!" Jim slapped his knee. He leaned against the wooden bench's back, " So, what do you want to do now, little buddy?"

Peter stretched on the bench. "Let's rest a moment big fella. We've done tons of stuff." He craned his neck," Oh, look. There's a little performance happening there. Why don't you watch that for a minute while I take a break?"

Jim looked at the performer. A clown.

The clown was making balloon animals for a group of children. The green and pink spotted clown did a jig, pretending to dance with a balloon dog. All of the children watching laughed and giggled.

The clown's performance didn't seem to delight the wormy hero though.

"Are you sure that clowns are not evil aliens intent on corrupting our youth and taking over the planet?" Jim said aloud to Peter staring suspiciously the clown.

"Yes, Jim, we've had this discussion before, just because that universe destroying 'dare not speak its name' creature looked like a clown doesn't mean that all clowns are agents of evil." Peter said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Hmmm… We'll see. My heroic sense is usually right about things like this though. Just don't come crying to me when they begin their hostile take over." Jim said still eyeballing the clown.

"Jim, you're the hero, everyone will come 'crying to you' if that happens." Peter stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Jim said blinking." Can I at least rub it in their faces?" Peter shrugged his shoulders," I suppose so, everyone else does when they're right about something no one else believes." Jim pumped a fist,"Ga-roovy!"

Peter hopped up, "Alright, I'm ready to go." Jim stood up, "Great! Let's go get a bite to eat!" Peter eagerly replied," Right behind ya, big fella!"

As the segmented hero and his faithful sidekick left, the clown narrowed its eyes from dust in his eye at the two. or was it dust?

At the food court, Jim chewed happily on a stick of fried butter," You've got to love southern cooking, little buddy; only we could think of the genius of fried butter." Peter chewed on his sausage on a stick, "Yeah, only southern cooks could make a food that you only have to eat once to be at risk for heart disease." Jim put his now empty stick down," Oh, Come on Peter! Don't let the chance of death get you down! We've still got so much fun stuff to do before my solo!" Jim stood up and scanned the area," I know! Let's go to the petting zoo! I've always wanted to pet a llama! Last one there has a slug for a butt! " Jim leapt from the wooden table and ran over to the petting zoo without Peter. Peter hurriedly finished his sausage and rushed after his childish friend.

"Aw! Who's a lovely loogie launcher?" Jim scratched a llama underneath its neck. The llama stood there with it's eyes going in different directions with a straight mouth.

"You are! Yes, you are!" The llama bit hard on his hand, its eyes still going in opposite directions. "Ow! Aw, He likes me!" Jim smiled with pain evident on his face. Kim laughed heartily, a corn on the cob now in her hand.

"You know what this petting zoo is missing, Peter?" The puppy turned his head to Jim," I don't know. What is missing, Jim?"

Jim held up his right pointer finger, "A cow!" As if on cue, a brown and white cow came crashing through the petting zoo's weak wooden ceiling. It landed right in the middle of the animal pen, luckily not crushing any animals. It gazed around the room at the other animals and went back to chewing its cud, not caring at all where it was.

"What do you know, the cow didn't land on you this time. " Peter commented. He was, of course, talking about all of the cows that often fell out of the sky around Jim. No one was sure where they came from or why they fell, but a definite fact was that they often landed either on or near Jim. They were a real hazard to Jim, as the suit was often damaged by the cows. The suit had protected him before, but it was only a matter of time before his squishy wormy body was hurt by the cows.

"Yeah, am I lucky or what ? Now I can live out one of my dreams!" Jim shook off the llama and hopped into the pen. He latched onto the sedentary cow,"Yee Haw! I'm a cowboy!" He bucked on the cow. The cow sat and chewed its cud. Jim squinted his eyes and pretended to tip a cowboy hat,"Only real cowboys ride cows." he said in a gravely voice. He sat for a moment with a serious face, then it broke into a goofy grin. "Bahahahah!" Jim guffawed slapping the cow's side repeatedly."I crack myself up!" Jim hopped off the cow and went over to the fence. The cow puckered its lips and spat its cud on the back of Jim's head. "hey!" Jim cried out in an annoyed voice. "Gee, isn't it the rule that only llamas and old town coots can spit?" Jim complained wiping the cud off. " I didn't even do anything to tick it off."

Jim vaulted himself over the fence near Peter. Peter yelped in pain as Jim carelessly stepped on his foot. "C'mon, Peter, it should be about time for me to play my solo." He noticed the pained look on Peter's face,"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"You're standing on my foot…" Peter grinded out. "Uh-Oh…" Jim backed away. "Run!" Kim called out. Jim stared in horror, as Peter grew into a huge monstrous purple version of himself. The people in the petting zoo ran away, screaming in terror at the unbelievably ugly monstrosity.

"Ahhh!" Jim dashed out of the petting zoo with Peter hot on his tail. Kim sat back and waited for the chase to finish. Honestly, sometimes Peter's curse could be a real pain. But, without it, Peter would just be a normal dog, as the spirit that cursed him to become a monster when hurt or scared also gave him his intelligence. Jim couldn't do without Peter, because Peter balanced him out, being the sort of calm, collected, and problem solving member of the crime fighting duo. Jim simply just liked blasting stuff; which Kim admitted was actually quite fun, but not very useful in problem solving and thinking. So, Jim just had to endure it whenever Peter changed.

The monster sat down chewing on Jim's leg by like it was a rawhide bone. Jim took this moment of somewhat calm to reach over and tickle Peter in his armpits. The monster gave out a growl-like laugh which quickly melded into Peter's laugh. The purple behemoth let out a burp and shrank back into Peter Puppy. Peter didn't acknowledge his transformation as he was really used to it by now and neither did Jim. "Jim, didn't you say that your solo is soon?" He asked. "By the Great Worm Spirit! You're right, Peter!" Jim hopped up and made a dash for the music stage. The beige dog followed quickly behind.

Jim ran up the stage steps to where the Terlawk Mayor was waiting. "Am I late?" He asked frantically. The Mayor turned to the suited worm," No, m'boy! In fact, you're fifteen minutes early!"

"Really? That's super!" Jim turned to Peter," Hey, let's go back stage so I can get ready! You can listen to my practice play through! "

Jim grabbed onto Peter's collar and dashed backstage. "Oh, great…" Peter groaned as he bounced with the heroes steps.

"And a one and a two and a one two three four!" Jim played his song on his accordion. Peter sat in a corner with a pillow over his head. Jim just played ignorant of his friend's pain. The only reason Peter didn't transform was because again, he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings. If he transformed, then Jim could take it as he didn't like the song. So, he just toughed it out in his corner.

A knock on the door interrupted Jim's playing. "Who is it?" Jim called out in a high falsetto voice. The door opened to reveal a curvaceous woman in a yellow and black striped skin tight suit with a long flowing red ponytail that reached down to her ankles. Her golden crown sparkled in the light, hinting at her royal heritage. "What's up, Jim?" Princess What's-Her-Name asked. Jim smiled brightly with hearts in his eyes," My bright white star of the cosmos! You came to listen to your sweetheart perform!" The princess wore a confused expression," What do you mean, sweet heart? I just came because you said there would be food." Kim winced," Ouch, that's cold, sister." Jim though was oblivious to her rejection and laughed it off as a joke," Hahahaha! Oh, my little sugar cube, you make a wonderful jest!" Jim's face became serious," But, there is no time for jokes. I must get ready for my performance!" Jim began playing his song again. What's-Her-Name interrupted, "Hey, where's your little green friend?" Jim looked up from his accordion," Snott? Oh, he said he didn't feel like coming today. He wanted to stay at home and watch T.V."

=_cut to Snott! =_

"This famous artist from the early 1900s signed a urinal and claimed it as art."

"Who is Marcel Duchamp?", "

"Correct."

"Ha ha ha!" Snott gurgled. "I love this show!"

=_Now back to our heroes!=_

"You should go out and pick a seat, My luscious lily who out shines all of the other flowers!" Jim crooned to Princess What's-Her-Name. "Afterwards, you can come with me and snack on delicious carnival treats." 

The Princess perked up at the mention of food. "Carnival food you say? I'll be there."

Jim clapped his hands, "It's a date!" What's-Her-Name rolled her eyes_," _We're just going to get something to eat, sheesh." The royal woman turned to leave.

Jim held up a finger, " Oh, wait! If you see my friend, Elvis, can you tell him I said Hi? He has a big duck tail and a stomach to match it, he also ususally wears a red and gold suit, Thanks. "

The princess absently waved a hand, " Sure Jim, see you after the show." _  
><em>

Jim peeked out at the crowd of people waiting for the next performer to come up. The Mayor of Terlawk waddled up to the mike in the middle of the stage. "Howdy, people of Terlawk!" He boomed out to the crowd. The crowd responded with a deafening, "Howdy!" in return. "Our next performance is an especially special one, as it will be performed by our very own local superhero, Earthworm Jim!" The crowd cheered loudly at the mention of the suited hero. The Mayor gestured to Jim," Come on out, son! They're ready for you!"

Jim hopped out of the wings of the stage and waved at the people. They clapped and cheered harder in response. Jim held his hands up to ask for silence. After the crowd quieted down, he began. Kim listened happily to Jim's accordion sing out the cheerful tune. It made her feel as if she was out there in the crowd. The entire crowd listened enamored with Jim's song.

Jim was totally focused on the song. He wanted to make it the best performance of the tune he had ever made.

WHAM! CRUNCH!...

He never saw the 4000 pound cow from the sky hit him.

01010-000

NOOO! Jim WHY? Just when I was starting to really enjoy your character!

Leave a comment please! Give me any criticisms or pointers you have. If there is something wrong with anything, tell me and I'll fix it.

I'll be using some stuff from the beta version of the game, so expect it. I'll also be adding more characters to the story too so expect that too.

-I increased the cow's weight, because I've noticed from the show that Jim has gotten hit by things heavier than a ton. So I figure 2 tons oughtta do it!

I have no idea if Terlawk ever had a mayor, so I made one up. I imagine him looking like a somehow fatter version of . Except, like good.

I've never seen Fatty Roswell anywhere in the EWJ 1 and 2 or the show, so I wanted to be creative with his origin. Hence the can scene in chap 1. I thought it's be more original if Fatty was a figment of Jim's imagination gone wrong. Or is that stupid? Oh well, this is the internet; I'm pretty sure that whatever I come up with won't be as dumb as some of the stuff I've seen before.

On Kim, just think of her as a skewed mirror of Jim. She likes a lot of things he does and they have some similarities, but she is still very different from Jim. She's more thoughtful, she's careful, and she can be selfish and cynical. She's also a bit less silly. The way I formed her personality is I mixed what I was able to get from the boss fight with Kim and how she was portrayed as a perfect copy of Jim in her play through of the game. I also considered how I would feel when trapped alone forever (Forever Alone lvl 100) when working on Kim.

I'm working on chap 3, I just keep coming back to the earlier chapters to fix mistakes and touch up the story. I'll try to have it finished and posted soon though for who ever is waiting.


	3. The Brain

Chap 3

Earthworm Jim is copyrighted to Doug Tennapel

Everyone stared in silent horror at the bus sized cow on stage. Not a single person moved an inch frozen in disbelief at what had they had just seen occur. The silence was broken by a loud 'moooo' from the cow. That unfroze Peter Puppy, who dashed onstage to his hurt friend. "Jim! Jiiiimm!" He cried. He ran over to the humongous bovine and tried to push it off of the hero. Princess What's-Her-Name rushed over to Peter's side and helped him push the cow off Jim with her insectican strength. She then left to find someone with medical knowledge.

Peter crouched near Jim's head," Jim? Jim! Come on, big fella, say something!" He lightly patted the unconscious earthworm's face, "You get hit by cows all the time! You can get up from this!" Peter said encouragingly. He looked at the cow who had hit Jim. This one was different from all of the other cows though; it was unusually large, about 4 or 5 times larger than normal. Peter hoped that it was not enough to really hurt Jim.

Peter was getting increasingly worried, Jim had not responded yet. "Peter, get out of the way!" He heard the Princess call out. She ran over to the fallen worm followed by two paramedics. The princess guided Peter away from Jim as the paramedics checked him.

The first paramedic pulled on a pair of emergency plastic gloves and began looking at Jim's injuries. He lightly checked the worms head and parts of his body that was sticking out of the suit. The paramedic didn't want to unnecessarily move the injured worm for fear of causing more damage.

He didn't know much about the anatomy of a worm; much less a huge mutated one. But, from the information the princess gave him and the bruises on Jim's head, everything pointed to a serious head injury, maybe even brain damage. The paramedic lifted his head at the sound of ambulance sirens. Thank, God. This man needed hospital care immediately. He wasn't sure how much a hospital could do for a worm though.

Peter watched the paramedics load Jim carefully into the ambulance. It was like watching some over the top scary movie; too terrible and horrifying to be true. Peter just stared silently as the ambulance drove away; its sirens sounding like the cries that echoed in his heart.

By then, the crowd had unfrozen and were surrounding Peter and the Princess trying to comfort them. The King of Rock and Roll, one of Jim's close celebrity friends whom he had invited to see his performance, squeezed his huge belly through the crowd towards Peter. He got on one knee and put his hand on Peter's shoulder," I'm really sorry for what happened, Peter. He paused to let out a musical, Unh-hunh-honh.

"I'll help by paying all of Jim's medical expenses. It's the least I can do in repayment for when he helped me get over my drug addiction." Peter looked at the King with tears in his eyes, "Thanks, that means a lot." he sniffed. Huge tears fell out of his eyes falling to the ground like heavy friend stealing cows. The King patted his shoulders," Don't fret so much. The King paused again to let out another musical, "Un-huh-honh" and a quick "Thankyouverymuch".

"Jim's a tough guy. He'll jump back up from this in no time."

Peter hugged himself tightly with a worried expression on his face," Yeah, I sure hope so."

We leave Peter in peace to check on the happenings in Jim's Brain!

"Ugh…" Kim felt like she had been hit by a truck which then backed up and ran over her again. She cradled her head in her hands; she had to take a moment to get prepared to get up. Finally, Kim stood up and looked around her. She stared in disbelief. Her room was totally trashed, huge cracks ripping through everything. She looked at her table and bed; they had cracks too, so this was no mental earthquake. Something had come and destroyed everything. Kim didn't know how to react. An idea hit her. Of course! The oval screens would tell her what was happening outside. Maybe they would give her some clue as to what had happened in here.

Kim ran over to the oval screens and gazed into them. What she saw, or lack of what she saw worried her immensely. The screens were totally black. That only happened when Jim was asleep. What had happened up there? Kim paused and thought for a second. The last thing she remembered was Jim playing his song all fine and dandy. Now, she was uncertain of his condition.

Kim looked uneasily around the room, what could she do?

The female worm wasn't sure at all what needed to be done. "Bzt-kzt-zt", she heard a noise in the silence. It almost sounded like electricity sparking.

That was odd. There were never any sounds besides her voice and Jim's thoughts in here.

Kim began walking in the direction of the sound.

She decided to pick up her pink purse off her cracked table. She wasn't sure if anything in it could help, but the familiar item gave her some comfort. She hooked it into the crook of her arm and continued walking.

Kim stepped into her rarely used pool area from which the sound was originating.

The little waves of the pool dipped and hopped; under them another crack gaped at Kim as if it wanted to eat her. Kim ignored the worrisome crack and scanned the area. Across the pool, she saw an opening that had not been there before. The female worm tip toed uncertainly over to the rectangle hole. Through it, she could see a dimly lit room,red lights flashing on its dark walls. Kim unholstered her ray gun and cautiously inched into the dark area. The worried girl looked around in the dim lighting. She heard the electricity sparking again. She turned her head in the direction of the sound. To her right, there was what seemed to be an elevator and it looked heavily damaged. The shaft that was supposed to be straight was bent in several places; many of the windows on it cracked or missing panes altogether. She could see several huge wires hanging from the ceiling; they were letting off sparks every few seconds. That must have been what she had heard from her room. Kim didn't bother questioning those things' existence. This was Jim's mind. He probably imagined that his head had electrical components. and an elevator. Not sure what they were for though. All of a sudden, a section of floor in front of the opening she had come through raised up trapping her in the dim room. The opening was now blocked by a clear glass cylinder. The cylinder was glowing brightly, with a green liquid bubbling inside it. That, at least, made it easier to see.

She was trapped! Well, technically she had always been trapped, but now this was with a new room. Kim swept her eyes around the place, trying to get new details in the brighter light. She found that the walls and floor were made out of the flesh of a brain. "Eeeeugh… Almost as bad as a public restroom's floor. " Kim groaned lifting her foot and seeing clear gooey residue stick to it from the fleshy floor. Kim carefully padded around the area avoiding stepping in the brain's wrinkles and tried to get as much information as she could from the room.

She observed machinery fused into the brain matter, bolted tightly down in the gelatinous material. They hummed and beeped around her. She still wasn't sure why they existed or what they did.

She saw that there were 4 dark archways, two on opposite walls, leading to unknown places. Kim looked uneasily at them. Something told her that there was something wrong with those places; she wasn't sure how she knew it or what was making her uneasy, she just knew that it was seriously not right. Kim decided to hold off exploring those areas for a bit. She was in no rush to investigate those ominous black holes which looked as if they could eat her soul. She went over to the last unexplored wall in the room. On it, there were 2 large oval screens, very much like the ones in her room. They were currently dark, just like her old screens as well. These screens were different though, they had a control panel directly in front of them.

Kim reholestered her gun and curiously pressed a button, not expecting a result from the panel. The whole room shook with tremors and sparks flew. "Whoa Nelly!" Kim cried trying to steady herself. What had she done? As abruptly as they had come, the tremors disappeared. Kim leaned wearily on the panel breathing heavily from the surprise. This place acted like a broken beat up machine!

"Sir, where should I stick the I.V.? There is no discernable vein to stick it in."

"Just put it in his mouth then, the membranes in his mouth will absorb the nutrients and moisture he needs."

Kim's eyebrows shot up at the unexpected voices. She turned around and saw that the screens were now lit. They showed people who looked like medical personnel working around and attaching things to, she assumed, Jim. "Look, his eyes are open." A male doctor came up to Jim and waved his hand in front of Jim's face. "Hello, Jim? Are you awake?" Kim waited for Jim to answer. The doctor's eyebrows scrunched up. "No response." He wrote down his observations on his clip board.

Kim gaped in disbelief. No response? What had happened to Jim? She hadn't heard his thoughts since she woke up from whatever happened and now Jim seemed to be no where. Almost as if he was wiped from his own mind…

Kim had no time to ponder her male counterpart's fate, as suddenly all the machinery in the room began beeping and sparking madly. The elevator let out loud distorted music that grated against Kim's ear holes. That aggravated her headache, making her feel like a stick was being driven through her skull. Kim held her hands over her ear holes and flitted her eyes back and forth. What now? A movement from one of the hallways caught her eye. Out of the darkness shambled a hedgehog wielding a rocket launcher. He pointed at her. "There she is! Surround her!" More creatures began pouring out of the hallways. Kim backed away from the growing crowd until she was up against the green glowing cylinder. "Wh-What is this?" She yelled in a panicked voice.

The leader of the group, a flying toddler demon giggled and said in an acidic voice," Our masters want you gone. Gone. Gone. Gone." Kim looked at him in confused fear, "Gone? Why? Why would anyone want that?" The bat child did a backwards somersault in the air, "You're the last sane part of the dirt worm! Dirty dirt!" Kim paused staring at all of the baddies surrounding her. The last sane part…? The leader let out a shrill laugh kicking his legs and flapping his arm wings, "Our masters will be so proud of us when we bring them your fluffy fluff head!" He then gleefully pointed a clawed toe at Kim. "Get her!"

"Whoa!" Kim curled into a ball, barely dodging the hedgehog's rocket as it flew over her head buzzing angrily. She hopped back up, pulling her gun out. She was going to have to rely on whatever fighting instincts she had and wit to get out of this. She jumped dodging two over sized chicks with razor sharp beaks and blasted them each point blank in the head. The two birds fell over dead and exploded in a gory mess of bones and organs. If Kim hadn't been trying to dodge even more rockets and acid loogies being sent at her, she might have laughed or been disgusted at the overkill of the birds' death. Energy popped out of the bird mess and made a bee line for Kim. Kim didn't see the energy enter her, but suddenly she felt a whole lot better, her headache from before clearing up entirely. Seeing a window of opportunity, Kim grabbed her head and used it as a whip to grab the rocket launcher from the hedgehog. Seeing the weapon in Kim's hands made the entire group of creatures pause for a second.

Kim's mouth stretched into a smile that would scare even Queen Slug-for-a-Butt.

She pointed the rocket launcher at the group. "Eat Dirt!" She shouted firing wildly into the mass of baddies. She kept firing, laughing the entire time, until the rocket launcher was empty. Kim threw the weapon down and smiled. No wonder Jim loved doing that; it was invigorating!

The smoke from the rockets cleared and the only monster left standing, well, flying, was the demon child.

The demon curled his tail close to his body in fright. Kim pointed at him," You tell your, Masters or whoever, don't mess with Earthworm Kim. Or they'll be sorry. Now, get your tail out of here before I blast you!"

"Gehh!" The child darted down the now green colored hallway, the darkness having dissipated with the monsters' defeat.

All of the bodies of the felled creatures exploded in a violent over-the-top fashion. Kim squinted her eyes to keep the guts out, why did all of these creatures have to explode like that after being defeated?

Kim didn't worry about that though, as she saw what looked like blue atoms rise out of the piles of organs. They all rushed towards her. She aimed her gun at them and fired, but that did nothing to stop them. The moment an atom touched her though, she relaxed. It felt good, like drinking a cold bottle of water on a dry dusty day. They seemed to be healing her and calming her mind.

Kim was feeling a bit proud of herself. She had done a pretty good job fighting those creatures. Maybe even as good as Jim. Kim frowned remembering her current problem.

Jim…Where was he?

A thought occurred to her. What if that bat kid's Masters had him? Kim gripped her gun tightly. If that was the case, there was going to be heck to pay. With interest!

Kim sloshed through the guts, determined to find an answer. "Hey! Wait!" She heard a familiar voice call out. Kim swerved to face the voice. It was coming from the green cylinder.

"Peter?" Kim ventured.

A head floated up in the green liquid. "Yeah, Kim it's me! Your best friend, Peter Puppy!"

Kim jumped back and pointed her gun at the disembodied head of Peter. "You! You're not Peter! Who are you?"

Kim glared at the head. Peter's face took on a sad puppy dog look, "What do you mean? I'm Peter."

Kim firmly stated," No, you're not. Now either you're going to tell me who you are or I'm going to turn your face into Swiss cheese."

Peter's face took on an angry look," Okay! Okay! Sheesh, Jim would have accepted this without a single question."

The head gazed seriously at Kim," I am who you would call the super suit."

Kim stared at the head, a flood of emotions entering her being. She swallowed, trying to keep all of her sudden emotions under control. She was face to face with her jailer _right now._

She narrowed her eyes and gritted out, "The super suit? As in the one, who separated Jim and me, super suit?" The dog nodded, "The very same."

Kim glowered at the head," The super suit that kept me trapped in Jim's head for who knows how long?"

The head screwed it's eyebrows up in an embarrassed look," It's not that much of a big deal, right? Heh eh…"

Kim's face contorted in fury and she exploded, "Not a big deal? I was a prisoner for years in my own mind! I went through serious depression and came out of it all by myself! Do you know how lonely it was in there? How painful it was to watch Jim happily live his life while I sat and did nothing? Do you!"

The dog head had by now backed up all the way in the glass cylinder, while Kim was pressing her face right up to the glass.

Kim glared at the scarred puppy head; she sighed angrily and stepped back from the glass. She crossed her arms staring coldly at the head. "You're going to tell me everything. Why you separated the parts that made Jim and me, why you kept me trapped, and what is going on."

The dog head floated back into the center of the cylinder, "You promise not to blast me if I tell?" Kim narrowed her eyes into dangerous slits," I promise as long as you tell me everything I want to know."

The head turned away from Kim, he had no choice but to give in to her demands. Though the situation was dire; he needed her to be on his side, even if it ate into precious time.

He turned back around.

"Alright, I'll start with the beginning. You know about Professor Monkey-for-a-Head correct? My creator?" Kim nodded. "Yes, he built you to be used by Queen-Slug-for-a-Butt."

The dog head bounced once,"I'm the A.I. of the suit; put here to maintain the suit and help the user. Though I was intended to be used for an evil purpose, I didn't want to be used for evil."

The dog materialized an arm and scratched the back of his head. "I suppose it's the professor's fault it ended up like that. The Queen was impatient and pressured the professor to hurry. To save time, he used an old A.I. from his storage, me, for the super suit. He didn't check to see if I was evil or even loyal to his cause. It all ended well in the end though."

"I was overjoyed when those rebels took me away before I could be used by the queen."

The dog smiled remembering how he met his favorite wormy host, "I must have been the luckiest A.I. alive that day. After the rebels lost me during a space fight with the Queen's forces, I crashed on Earth and landed directly on your wormy self." The head bobbed for a second before continuing.

"When you were in my collar, I was desperate. I was afraid that the rebels would come down and take me. Your current self wasn't in any condition to control the suit; your brain waves were next to nothing. I used the suit's energy to mutate you and I rearranged your brain increasing its mental power. I needed a strong warrior, so I took out the more feminine parts and parts I thought were weak and enclosed them in an area where I hoped they would soon be forgotten."

The dog raised its one arm. "Imagine my surprise when I reexamined Jim's head several months after and found you." The dog shook its head in amazement. "I thought that the pieces I had left would have been forgotten, deleted by time. Instead, I found you formed from the pieces I left. You were quite gloomy at the time if I remember correctly."

"Then again, I suppose when stuck in a grey room with no walls or floors I would be too." The dog shrugged his arm. "Seeing you, I decided to take responsibility for my actions and make your life as comfortable as I could. First, I sent you a letter explaining what you were and what you could do here."

Kim confirmed him, "Yeah, I remember getting that and I remember the confusion and anger."

The dog smiled uncomfortably, "Heh, yeah. Ah-Hem! Secondly, I put two mental screens showing what Jim saw in your room, so perhaps you would not feel so lonely."

The dog smiled, happily this time, "you loved looking at those screens. Even more than reading the books I provided or enjoying the play area I created for you."

The dog's tone became jovial, "I must say, it was really cute seeing you imitate Jim and practice fighting like him. You even copied his suit, albeit with your own tastes."

Kim's pink face glowed bright red "Shut up!"

Kim coughed into her hand to let the conversation cool down to serious. " Okay, I have a few more questions."

The head groaned. Kim ignored him, "First, why didn't you just delete me? I know it's harsh, but why?"

The puppy head responded, "I can't do that, that would disrupt the brain's functions. Kind of like taking a sensitive piece out of a Jenga tower. If I deleted a big chuck like the information you were made of, the brain could have collapsed, like a Jenga tower. It was better to put it aside and let the brain slowly work it out."

Kim looked at him expectantly, "Oh! You mean, when I discovered you, not at first. Well, by then, the brain had accepted you, allowing you to use it and think. If I had taken you out, a collapse would have definitely been imminent. Plus, I'm a softie. I couldn't do that to a person. That's why I tried to make you comfortable."

Kim hmm'd in response. "Okay." She said, "So you knew I was probably suffering from loneliness in there. Why didn't you visit me?"

The puppy took on a serious sad look. "I said I'm a softie. After a while, if you didn't demand it from me at first, you would have probably asked for control of the body. I wasn't sure if I would have been able to stand my ground with you. So, I chose to leave you alone. "

Kim's eyebrows went up, "So you _can_ dictate who runs the body. I knew it."

She responded in a demanding and questioning tone, "If you can do that, why don't you?"

The dog responded in a torn voice, "I couldn't do that to Jim! What would he think; if he found out not only does he have a split personality, but she wants to take over as well! I'm sure he would overreact and think he's crazy and needs to be committed."

Kim's face fell showing her utter disappointment and crushing sadness. "Yeah…It's possible he would think like that. I mean, when his evil twin showed up he thought the twin was a split evil personality and he overreacted. He'd probably think I'm evil too, 'cause I want control."

Kim smiled weakly, "It was stupid of me to ever hope or even think of the possibility that I could see and experience the outside world for myself."

"Oh…" The head moaned sadly in pity for her.

She turned and waved, "Well, thanks for answering my questions. I think I'll go find a way back into my room." She began walking slowly on the now clean floor, the organs having faded away a while ago.

Suddenly, the suit remembered why he had been talking with Kim; he had been distracted by her so he had forgotten.

"WAIT! Don't go! I need you!" The head called out.

"Mmm? What is it?" Kim looked over her slouched shoulders back at the green tube.

"You never let me answer your last question, about what's going on." The dog stated.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll listen, it's not like I have something to do." She replied in a depressed sigh. Kim sat down on the floor, legs crossed. She sank a bit into the gooey floor, but she didn't care. Why bother caring about anything? She breathed deeply; it was going to take some time to get over this huge disappointment in her life.

The dog bobbed slowly, "I take it you've noticed the damage and lack of Jim's thoughts, right?"

Kim cupped her chin in a mechanical hand, "Yeah, I've noticed." She closed her watering eyes. She didn't want any more of that stupid suit's pity.

The suit continued, "Those happenings have been caused by an injury to Jim. A huge cow landed on him and gave him severe brain damage."

Kim opened her eyes in surprise, "What? How do you know that?"

"I could hear the doctors talking about it. Normally, I depend on Jim for sight; the suit's cameras are very immobile and hard to see out of."

The liquid immersed hound continued, "I've fixed the physical damage to Jim using my power, but the damage has caused Jim's mind to scramble. I tried fixing the damage myself, but the forces in here are too strong for me. I can't even send Jim's ego to help fix this, as the portal to here is damaged."

Kim held up a hand slowly, "Wait. What do you mean by 'forces'?"

The head stared gravely at her, "Jim's mind has gone insane. He doesn't run it anymore. Now it's run by his fears and foes, both real and imagined."

"You saw those creatures from before; they're creations of those enemies who threaten to destroy Jim's mind."

"Why do they want to destroy me though?," Kim asked. "I'm practically nothing. So why should they bother?"

"You're literally the last part of Jim's brain that hasn't been taken over by insanity. If you're destroyed, then Jim will be forever lost to these insane monsters. Who knows what will happen then?"

The head looked at Kim with imploring eyes, "Please, I let you out of your room because you are our last chance. Please, save our brain! Save Jim!"

Kim's eyes went to the floor. What should she do? The right thing was to help the suit and save Jim. But what was the point? After she saved Jim, she would just be tossed back in her prison, like a good guard dog. No. Kim scowled. She shouldn't be having such selfish and self pitying thoughts; she should try to consider Jim. But still… why try? If she fought, there was a possibility she could be destroyed and then her efforts would have been pointless. Maybe it was better to not even try. At least she would have not wasted effort.

Jim would have tried though. He fought even when defeat was almost certain.

But she wasn't Jim now was she?

Meanwhile as Kim fought with herself, the suit was becoming more desperate. He took Kim's silence as a possibility that she would refuse. Time was running short; he could see the black cracks crawling out of the hallways, tiny at first, but quickly merging into bigger ones.

"I'll give you a day outside!" The head blurted.

"Eh?" Kim looked up from her mental battle slack jawed. "I'll work something out; I'll even give you one day a week! But, please, hurry! Will you save our brain?" The head looked at her with extreme worry.

Kim swallowed her indecision, a day…once a week. It was too good to pass up.

"You've got yourself a deal, suit." Kim hopped up and shook herself, trying to get rid of her depression (and brain slime). She had no reason to be sad now.

The suit nodded, "Good, now hurry, take this orb of concentration and put your memory back in order. The red hallway. Quickly! Go!"

A golden udder floated down from the ceiling. An udder? Kim didn't bother questioning the head, it seemed really agitated. Kim took the udder and ran for the red hallway. She was ecstatic. A day. A DAY! But what about Jim? Kim froze. Would he let her have control?

"We'll just take the patient way with him, once he sees I'm not evil, he'll understand." Kim reasoned mentally. Right. Jim was selfless, he would understand. He would help her. "Saving him will add a bonus to my reputation with him as well." Kim thought confidently. She stepped on the entrance to memory. The udder glowed and the platform beneath her descended.

The suit sighed in relief. The encroaching cracks had receded once the orb of concentration had been used. The orb, when activated, gave stability back to the mind. And they should as they are really just pieces of Jim's mind in a concentrated form. They filled in the gaps and fixed damage.

He would activate it, but he couldn't as he wasn't directly a part of the brain. So, he had to rely on Kim to help. He had made a deal with the female worm. He hoped it wouldn't come to bite him in the butt in the future.

He sighed, "Sometimes I miss being the A.I. of a toaster oven."

-1-1-1-1-2-1-1-1-1-1-1!

I've been watching episodes of Earthworm Jim and walkthroughs. I've also been visiting sites with info on Earthworm Jim. I've noticed that there's a lot of hate against the game EWJ3D. Honestly, I'm surprised that there are that many people who never completed Earthworm Jim 3D because they couldn't get past Bob the Goldfish (or even Psy-crow. Haha! Losers!) out there. Okay, I kid, but the game wasn't really that bad. If you knew how the game worked, then usually you could solve the camera problems through maneuvering (really!), and the game play was fun. People say it was uncreative, and I sort of agree with that. What I think is that they should have expanded on the ideas in each world and gone with more outrageous things. Like, maybe in fantasy, they could have had a bar room brawl (inspired from the EWJ3D track of the same name) with old ladies (FUN). Or in memory, they could have memories that don't fit at all with the setting in there. (Ex: beach ball in winter, that sort of thing) They should have totally kept the spam-pires in fear.

I see people portraying Kim as the absolute villain of EWJ3D, but I think that's not the case.

There was no indication ever that Kim was the one behind the mental take over. Sure you could argue that Kim was an escaped fear, but that still doesn't justify pinning her as the main villain. In fact, the first time you see her is when you enter her room. That's why it's a huge surprise when you see her. You weren't expecting her. Like at all.

What I think happened is Jim defeats all of the villains and collects the golden udders. During that time, Kim figured out the only way to get out was beat Jim. I don't know why you even had to fight her. She had no golden udders to give. Maybe it was just because she was a restless part of Jim's brain keeping him here, I don't know. Any way, when you get in her room, she claims it's for Jim's good, but I think she said that to justify her actions. Most of her dialogue seemed like justification, 'women are stronger, smarter, etc.' She claims to have risen up, but I don't think that meant she took control and caused Jim's mind to go haywire, once again. No indication. Not even a little, so I think she was meaning that she finally had enough power to challenge Jim or something. It just makes not enough sense saying she's the main villain. In fact, the main villain isn't Kim, it's that cow! It even comes back at the end to crush Jim again like in the beginning! Honestly, that's what I think. (the credit card part, I think was selfishness)

Kim doesn't seem to want to do evil either, she says, "Let's see how you like being a super heroine for a while!" That sounded like she was going to fight evil once she had control. Doesn't sound really bad if you ask me.

So, really I feel sorry for Kim. She was so desperate to get out; she was willing to fight for it. That's why my Kim is quite sad and depressed. That's probably how the game Kim felt, stuck in Jim's head.

Rant done! Check my time!

Wow, a new record! Whoo!

(edit! Okay, you could argue that she was a behind the scenes villain and was really good at keeping her cover, but I still think she wasn't meant to be the absolute villain. Why else would you have been allowed to play as her with her as the hero if some part of her wasn't sympathizable with?)


End file.
